Earth-101420
Welcome to Marvel Comics Fanon Wiki`s most successful, most developed, and largest communal project to date! Earth-101420 is a communal ensemble collaboration project, created by DuttPanda and Vision0, spanning over ten fanon live action television series. After the universe became horribly inactive, everything was rebooted from square one, starting everything again. This has now become Earth-101420 Prime. Faculty Members *DuttPanda *BeholdtheVision *Draft227 *Jaga 321 *Vision0 *Shadow 757 *Uncanny X-Factor *Actingoutlove *FrenchTouch *Red Average *Melody the Movement *Cartoon44 General Information This is a communal fanon organization dedicated to housing multiple intersecting fanonite non-profits live action television series, occurring within the same timeline. All of the materials within the universe is fictitious and is not intended to be work of reality, and therefore, is not to be taken seriously. Neutrality about this project is positively encouraged. Feedback is at the utmost, needed. For newcomers, Nick Fury will guide them through the S.H.I.E.L.D Administrative and Communal Divisions Board, where they will be congregated and introduced to pivotal and necessary rules, policies and licenses! This universe is currently monitored by Dutt, Vision0 and BeholdTheVision. Although Finn Tracy has rights as well, he is not affiliated with it, as he are involved in other projects that are ongoing and unfinished. To distribute knowledge and have a general discussion amongst the members, Behold has opened a spot for a general discussion area, go to The 101420 Cafeteria. If any user wants to create their own reality, use the Spinwheel of Fortune to find out your luck! The Spinwheel of Fortune supplies aliases of superheroes, of which you will make your show based on. However, for instance, if you get a show that you do not like in the wheel, then you can inquire to the administrators of this organization about why you do not like this and what show would you like to do. If the administrators accept your ideas, then you will be granted as a member! But make sure to pick out something that`s not already chosen! To learn about general, recent or breaking news/information, based on this universe, head over to /The Daily Bugle Central/ where Mr. J. Jonah Jameson will walk you through new resources and materials! To learn more about your favorite superheroes and characters and know about them, visit the Hall Of Fame! To know about customization and default templates for our universe, visit S.H.I.E.L.D Technology Database! ---- This is the general news and information enrichment area that is pivotal to the whole of the universe. *''After a detailed discussion and a cross revision, DuttPanda and Vision0 have decided to close all entries for the ones who want to enter this universe until Year One (Completion of Season One of all the current shows) ends. Entries reopen in Year Two, possibly.'' *''A new article about a list of custom 101420 templates can be found here.'' Release Schedule Properties Television Series All series take place within the same timeline, however, certain events may be altered or manipulated. See also: #''Earth-101420/Year One: Marvel`s Spider-Man (S1), Iron Man: AA (S1), FF (S1), X:Men Legacy (S1), Spider-Woman: SS (S1), Hawkeyes (S1), Thor (S1), Black Knight (S1), GOTG (S1), Black Panther: WOW (S1) #''Earth-101420/Year Two: ''Marvel`s Spider-Man (S2), Black Panther: WOW (S1), Iron Man: Armored Avenger (S2), #''Earth-101420/Timeline Disclaimer: After a detailed discussion and a cross revision, DuttPanda and Vision0 have decided to close all entries for the ones who want to enter this universe until Year One (Completion of Season One of all the current shows) ends. Entries reopen in Year Two, possibly. * Marvel's Spider-Man - DuttPanda ** The masked vigilante, Spider-Man is interwened by commotions of dexterious villains and the aggregation of daily life, which entangles him to a web of events that threaten to withdraw peace from New York, which, only he can prohibit. * Thor - Jaga 321 **The solo adventures of Thor Odinson on his banishment from his home world of Asgard to Midgard, starting his journey from arrogant prince, to hero of Earth and future Avenger. * The Fantastic Four - Draft227 **When four travelers discover the Negative Zone their lives change forever as they receives fantastical powers. They will now have to defend the world from threats both within and without. * Guardians of the Galaxy - BeholdtheVision **Carol Danvers has lost everything. Following a mysterious event in her past, she finds herself barely squeaking by in a small Colorado town. But when she accidentally stumbles upon an alien device, Carol is kidnapped by a band of alien outlaws- Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, and Angela, who reveal Carol has the key to the most dangerous weapon in the multiverse. Together with the enigmatic Mantis, the intelligent Norrin Radd, and the compassionate Shalla Ball, they must keep one step ahead of the Kree Empire. *'Spider-Woman: The Spider's Sting ' - Actingoutlove **Jessica Drew had a very, different life compared to other children. After moving to England at about only a year of age, Jessica became ill because of the area her parents had moved to and she was experimented on as a result. While she awoke with no memories and missing parents, plus abilities that made many fear or resent her, Jessica never could have imagined the possibilities her new found abilities would open of for her. *'Black Knight: The Ebony Warrior' - FrenchTouch **During the fifteenth century, The Black Knight, a mysterious templar, proved himself worthy of the Brazier of Truth, and pulled the Ebony Blade from it, bare-handed. Now, in possession of the Ebony Blade, not only is she ''immortal, but ''he is also one, if not the most powerful being to ever take the same road as the templars before''her'', in the quest to achieve a pilgrimage, from The City of London to the Holy Sepulchre, this warrior's sole objective is to finish it. But by accepting the responsibility, and the curse of the Ebony Blade, the Black Knight will have to face world-threatening dangers, as well as being summoned through multiple rituals around the world. Only God may now determine the fate of The Chosen One. *'X-Men: Legacy '- Uncanny X-Factor, Draft227, and BeholdtheVision **Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce were just your average 16-year old boys- until they discovered they were pawns in a civil war which will determine the future of mankind. Finding themselves on opposite sides of the battle between Professor Xavier's X-Men and Max Eisendart's Brotherhood, the two friends are forced to look at their world from a new perspective. *'Black Panther: Warrior of Wakanda' - DuttPanda **After the completion of his excelling education, Wakandian individual, T'Challa, takes over the mantle as the ruler of the mystical African nation. Wakanda, a major source of vibranium, following the tantalizing death of his father. When he discovers that the death of his father and the treacherous involvements in Wakanda are all pivotally linked, the enraged T'Challa enters the Sacred River of Nur (created by Inhuman elements) and he obtains superhuman strength, reflexes, agility, acrobatics and speed. Training under the legendary dragon warrior, Xzyion, he vows to wipe out the corruption, speeding around his nation. But soon after he is named a hero, T'Challa, realizes his unique abilities may come for the greater good, thus he, becomes the Legendary Warrior from Wakanda, the Black Panther! *'Elektra: Curse Of The Hand '- Actingoutlove **Elektra is a beautiful young woman with a sense of adventure. She is a skilled fighter, swords-woman, and gymnast. She seeks a challenge and challenges some of the greatest fighters known to man, defeating them all. But when a new opponent appears from a group known as The Hand and refuses to die when she kills him, Elektra may be in for more than she bargained for... *'Avengers Academy - 'Melody the Movement **Extraordinary S.H.I.E.L.D recruits assemble together as a squadron to face off against dangerous developments. * Hawkeyes ''- ''Red Average ** Expert archer and master combatant Clint Barton and his squadron is assigned to take on the most urgent developments in order to regain peace and order in the metropolian. * Deadpool ''- ''FrenchTouch ** The fan favorite, gunslinging, badass, the merc with a mouth returns, more frenzied, with more violence, more intensity and more fourth wall breaks in this new epic television series! **''Untitled Defenders series- ''Vision0, Shadow757 ***A group of the strongest magic users on Earth and beyond assembles to fight supernatural horrors that no man, woman, child, or demonically possessed biker can take on alone. * ''Untitled Captain America series- ''Cartoon44 ** The world`s first superhuman soldier is introduced to television by influential fanonite, Cartoon44. * Avengers - All Writers **In this brave new world, who will rise as Earth's Mightiest Heroes? ---- Organizations * TBA ---- Characters Avengers * Thor Odinson - confirmed, from Thor. * Hank Pym / Ant Man - unconfirmed, Likely to be introduced in Thor. * Jessica Drew / Spider Woman * T'Challa / Black Panther '''- Unconfirmed * '''Tony Stark / Iron Man- Confirmed. * Ben Grimm / The Thing- 'Confirmed. * '''Megan Gwynn / Pixie- '''Confirmed. Other Heroes * '''Peter Parker / Spider Man- '''possible to join an unconfirmed ''New Avengers storyline. Asides, a solo hero. * '''Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Matthew Murdock/Daredevil * Daniel Rand/Iron Fist * Luke Cage - ''has not appeared yet but will certainly enter.'' * Ant-Man ''- has not appeared yet but will certainly enter.'' Guardians Of The Galaxy *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' *'Angela' *'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' *'Mantis' Fantastic Four *'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' *'Susan Storm/Invisible Girl' *'Johnny Storm/The Human Torch' *'Ben Grimm/The Thing' Avengers Academy *'Hazmat' *'Striker' *'White Tiger' *'Reptil' *'Mettle' *'Finesse' S.H.I.E.L.D Related *'Steven Rogers/Captain America' *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' *'Nick Fury' *'Richard and Mary Parker' *'Teresa Parker/Fatale' *'Phil Coulson' *'Maria Hill' *'Mockingbird' Defenders *Blade *Ghost Rider(Johnny Blaze) *Stephen Strange *Clea *Dr. Voodoo 'Atlantis, ---- Development After a few months of inactivity, founders Vision0 and DuttPanda chose to revive their universe. BeholdtheVision kickstarted this new movement, and decided to take on spearheading this movement with a new Spider-Man series cowritten with DuttPanda. DuttPanda took on the Avengers also, while Draft227 announced Fantastic Four and Jaga 321, Thor. BeholdtheVision announced a Guardians of the Galxy series soon after, along with his departure from Spider-Man for creative reasons. Soon after, it was announced that BeholdtheVision would be carrying over cancelled ideas from Spider-Man to an X-Men show with Draft227 and Uncanny X-Factor. Black Knight by FrenchTouch and Spider-Woman and Elektra by Actingoutlove were announced around the same time. With 9 shows planned, BeholdtheVision stated that only one more show would likely be announced for now. "We have to focus on quality over quantity", he said. "We're going to try out these shows and see what works and what doesn't before going further." A Black Panther series by DuttPanda was also announced, followed by Iron Man. Later, Melody The Movement and Red Average joined the universe to monitor television series of Avengers Academy and Hawkeye respectively. Currently, Vision0, Jaga 321 and Shadow 757 are on the works of developing a Defenders television show. In the chat, Cartoon44, a Wiki administrator was enrolled in this wiki to do a Captain America project. And later, sadly, Jaga 321 had confirmed he cannot do the Defenders series, leaving it in the hands of Shadow 757 and Vision0. Gallery Year One Jaga321iscool.png|'Marvel`s Spider-Man Thor-TV.png|'Thor' Fantastic Four Title Card.jpeg|'The Fantastic Four' GOTG-TV.png|'Guardians of the Galaxy' Spider-woman-TV.png|'Spider-Woman: The Spider`s Sting' Black-knight-TV.png|'Black Knight: The Ebony Warrior' XMen-TV.png|'X-Men: Legacy' Ms-marvel-tv.png|'Kamala Khan: Ms. Marvel' Black-Panther-TV.png|'Black Panther: Warrior of Wakanda' Iron-man-TV-0.png|'Iron Man: Armored Avenger' Elektra-TV.png|'Elektra: Curse Of The Hand' Accademy-TV.png|'Avengers Academy' fgd.png|'Deadpool' gd.png|'Hawkeye' gf.png|'Captain America' Upcoming Year jh.png|'The Defenders' How does Earth-101420 look so far? Perfect- never better. Good- simply astonishing. Okay- I remain at my neutrality. Nah- Simply Nah. Disgusting- I very much dislike this Thank you for voting! Archives Earth 101420 is a rebooted universe. Everything that used to be in the universe is now situated here: (please add you're own work if not here) * 101420 archive * The Ant Man * The Avengers Trilogy * Masked Marvel Notes and Trivia *The origins of the name '101420' dates back to February, 2015, when the first three members, Vision0, DuttPanda and Finn Tracy had their Wiki rankings, respectively as: 10th, 14th and 20th. *This was originally supposed to be a live action film crossover universe, until it was manipulated as a television show universe, by Vision0. *Dutt theorized the idea of a crossover universe, and further expanded it, while Vision0, fixated it as a television show. Finn Tracy was the first non-administrator member to join the show. Due to his dedicated back then, he was also picked as an administrator. Now, Dutt, BeholdtheVision and Vision0 are the Watchers of this universe. *Jaga 321 is considered as the Edna of this universe by DuttPanda. Edna is a character in The Incredibles ''Movie, a talented and a crazily twisted woman who is extremely wealthy and designs superhero suits, spandexes and costumes. Similar to her, Jaga designed all of the posters for this universe television series. *FrenchTouch is considered as the '''Deadpool' ''of this universe because of his persuasive communication skills and his infamous 'french jokes montage.' *Dutt is considered as a ''cabbage ''of this universe. It is not because he loves cabbages (because he despises it), it is because he gets overwhelmed and shrouded in dread and terror when intensity covers up an event or discussion, but the alias ''cabbage ''is used to metaphorically, explain his fear then. *BeholdtheVision is considered as '''Daredevil' ''of this universe. He makes sure to prohibit the ones who attempt to bend the laws of his universe, because he is the law. *Draft227 is considered as the '''Man' of this universe. He proves his manliness by standing off against his enemies and fearlessly, like a man, revealing his opinions and intentions. *Vision0 is the '''Visionary '''of this universe. He had a vision of the Earth being a universe of only TV shows ever since it was the old one, and first suggested to Dutt the idea to reboot the Earth. Category:DuttPanda Category:Vision0 Category:Crossover Events Category:Community Category:Earth-101420 Category:Earth-101420 Reboot Category:Earth-101420 prime Category:BeholdtheVision Category:Jaga 321